deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fa-Glin
Fa-Glin is the current leader of the Dread Gnomes of Dread Mountain. History Fa-Glin already lived on Dread Mountain when Kin still lived on Dread Mountain and kept a coat made from their skin. At some point before the Shadow Lord's takover of Deltora, an Ooze Toad named Gellick came to the Gnomes. He offered them his poison for their arrows in exchange for servitude. They agreed, but were unaware that Gellick's poison was also used by the Shadow Lord's Grey Guards. Dread Mountain Fa-Glin served under Gellick, acting like a bridge to keep the Gnomes compliant with the toad's wishes. Not because he was loyal, but because he did not want his people to be harmed. He was among the Gnomes that cornered Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and Prin in the caves where they bred giant flies for Gellick. He was as skeptical as the rest of the Gnomes that they could kill Gellick, but changed his mind when Jasmine—who had been shot by a poisoned arrow—was saved by the power of the Ruby. He accompanied the companions into the treasure room where Gellick slept—along with Gla-Thon and Ri-Nan. This was done to make sure the companions did not steal any treasure. Ri-Nan betrayed the group by alerting Gellick and demanded that he should be made the new leader of the Dread Gnomes. Enraged, Gellick killed him, which allowed the others to hide. Fa-Glin witnessed Gellick's transformation by water from the Dreaming Spring and let Lief take the great Emerald in good faith. He also gave them a wooden arrow, telling them to return it should they ever need the aid of the Dread Gnomes. Later, a swarm of Kin were reported flying towards Dread Mountain. The Gnomes readied for battle, but Jasmine reminded them that, without the Kin, the Boolong trees will continue to grow unchecked. Fa-Glin agreed, shed his Kinskin coat and went to greet the Kin as old friends returning home. Dragon's Nest Fa-Glin sent Lief a coded message on the night of the Full Moon Meeting. It explained that, like the rest of Deltora, Dread Mountain was starving. However, he did not seek the king for aid like others did, as he is too proud and old to do so. The Sister of the South '' Fa-Glin sent the Dread Gnome's supply of emeralds and amythests to Del to cure poisoned people and foods. He later attended the wedding of Lief and Jasmine. Physical appearance Fa-Glin is old with a white beard and like most Dread Gnomes he is short. Personality Fa-Glin is mistrusting of strangers, like all Dread Gnomes, but is also very hospitable to friends. His age has made him wise and cautious, but stubborn in his honour. Abilities Fa-Glin is a competent leader, being able to lead the Dread Gnomes effectively. He has gained the loyalty of his tribe over the years and constantly considers what is best for his tribe. Appearances ''Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * Dread Mountain Deltora Quest 3 * Dragon's Nest * The Sister of the South References See also * Dread Gnomes Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Dread Gnomes (tribe)